All words in uralica
min = mine/ my do = you don = your há = he/she/it hán = his/her myö = we myön = our tö = = you ( plural ) tön = your ( plural ) hó = they hón = their duš = to lose voit = to win hyv = good mahyv = bad kon = beatifull makon = ugly öl = am / is öllä = be mut = but šuvaita = to love pakaja = to speak linn = city mašuvaita = to hate a lot pitää = to like mapitää = to hate tall = house brihaku = boy niedy = girl briha = man neity = woman äidy = mom izä = dad kyv = language ystel = table televisor = tv opašša = to learn mušša = to remember mamušša = to forget pajo = song láula = to sing käk = poop pis = piss pisa = to piss käka = to poop säng = bed kuas = clock lat = floor vägeva= strong mavägeva = weak mö = country / earth / ground / terrain sen = wall kyn = pen läit = machine ellenda = to understand älykäs = smart maälykäs = stupid tyn = barrel vide = video visses = funny mavisses = unfunny moka = fun mamoka = boring pöšši = pig löhm = cow läm = sheep kutua = dog maška = cat zov = insect zovi = fly ( insect ) muzi = music meh = bee daras = wasp etän = snail lindu = bird kotka = eagle lindä = ( any bird that doesnt have a word in uralica ) koiv = birch puu = tree kasv = plant ruoh = grass virag = flower gu = because gu = if gu = gum mit = what ehg = perhaps ehgy = maybe ehgä = possibly pys = gun vihol = enemy gásk = command / instruction artikla = article ámen = amen jumla = god pyh = holy mapyh = unholy heng = life / spirit / ghost a = but / and yn = oven lämb = heat mater = meter ma = no gal = yes igin = never kutatás = research alla = allah kor´an = quar`an biblia = bible gir = book šanti = word gai = probably magai = most likely käm = wich hebu = horse äijän = alot maäijän = small amount suur = big masuur = small elevant = elephant vahend = instrument kitar = guitar trumma = drum kizata = to play kiza = competition kelda = yellow valgoi = white ruskei = red fiole = violet purle = purple valgopuna = pink šini = blue roheline = green fekete = black härma = grey göla = gold möksänkarvaine = brown friss = fresh mafriss = rotten adeline = noble urálika = uralica mälä = dont peš = nest pess = to wash äina = substance / material helgö = bright mahelgö = dark öö = night páev = day bussu = bus pukšu = goobye siia = hello ( super informal rude if said to strangers ) joetagy = bon apetit póru = devil sátan = satan šar = shit faš = fuck kalbaš = sausage lih = meat saláta = salad guolla = fish šuš = wolf guovsa = bear öly = beer syövva = to eat juošša = to run ir = to write loen = to read juvva = to drink nähvä = to see uivva = to swim hellä = to pet anit = to use ollan = to have suvva = to get išamer = to know akarni = to want mötlema = to think töiššä = to work yrittä = to try kerdeni = to ask vajama = to need tyll = to become tunna = to fell menn = to leave löit = to put targa = to mean tártana = to keep törv = hello álg = to start avta = to help mozogi = to move ellää = to live tapahta = to happen solgálta = to provide usga = to belive tuvva = to bring išda = to sit zeisa = to stand zoitta = to play an instrument voitta = to win mavoitta = to lose talákona = to meet beleveza = to include armeija = army sodia = to war jötkama = to continue seadma = to set váltostata = to change johvva = to lead kaššua = to watch šeurata = to follow bissehita = to stop azua = to create engeda = to allow hözáni = to add käyttä = to spend nöni = to grow kinyitna = to open järni = to walk ajánä = to offer kaaluma = to consider megela = to appear osda = to buy ovvota = to wait kiszolga = to serve kuola = to die lähvettä = to send ödata = to expect stroitha = to build jävvä = to stay ara = to fall löika = to cut elerna = to reach tappa = to kill jävvä = to remain evatohita = to suggest kasvata = to raise mööduma = to pass myvvä = to sell megäkä = to require jelentena = to report piättä = to decide geassa = to pull öš = also gopyna = to cry vyrgön = berry ( informal ) urta = crown läps = child kör = deer uhy = drink hid = worm europa = europe afrikka = africa ásia = asia amerikka = america ötlä amerikka = south america pöh = north id = east länz = west ötlä = south ridara = knight miekka = sword päl = on kel = by / with hogy = that girda = plane gusta = broom girva = axe vena = boat girja = book pula = bottle pulza = broblem avto = cat denga = money kynta = candle tiedokona = computer kuppä = cup kala = fish suari = island avvaina = key lehdi = leaf motopyörä = motorbike vuör = mountain kynä = pen lyij = lead bensina = petrol sakseta = scissors saippa = soap luzikka = spoon temploma = church sigareta = cigarette tabakka = cigarette ajta = door sema = glasses kalapa = hammer siva = heart mez = honey jäg = ice tyköra = mirror utalevel = passport párna = pillow táner = plate puška = rifle haja = ship ása = spade šillaga = star börönda = suitcase pyyhä = towel vonata = train kamona = truck kerekä = wheel ablakka = window diš = only josg = sometimes yll = common mayll = rare linja = line / hair jalga = foot vašša = stomach rindu = chest tiššu = breast / boob maida = milk pippela = male genital viššu = female genital anuš = anus sexä = sex ši = in šorm = finger läš = fat palma = palm kuningatara = queen pölšötä = save politiikka = politics káuna = long makáuna = short tyrma = prison banka = bank prostikkua = excuse me viina = wine siirtokunta = colony tiikeri = tiger leibä = bread juušta = cheese šar = tsar turista = turist tiedo = knowledge metro = metro paiši = except sisä = from sisäla = inside kuta = like ki = off opposite = sembena yllä = over mayllä = under igena = yes ( stronger ) liga = rain felhá = cloud vihara = strom grušša = pear mandara = mandarine apelsiina = appelsin gymola = fruit homo = homosexual lespa = lesbian ulgona = outside jäätelä = ice cream pera = potato šokeri = sugar šuola = salt perha = family perhona = butterfly epera = strawberry šiena = mushroom tomatta = tomato kitra = lemon porka = pork porkana = carrot ablukka = apple panaani = banana maiššä = corn parša = broccoli sölö = grape anasa = pineapple kaali = gabbage kurpiša = pumpkin 1 yksä 2 ega 3 kolm 4 negä 5 viizä 6 kuus 7 neta 8 nyolsa 9 kilens 10 tiz 11 yksätostu 12 egatostu 13 kolmtostu 14 negätostu 15 viizätostu 17 netatostu 18 nyolsatostu 19 kilenstostu 20 egatiz 30 kolmtiz 40 negätiz 50 viizätiz 60 kuustiz 70 netatiz 80 nyolsatiz 90 kilenstiz 100 sat 1000 tuh 100000 miljönä tömä = this tuo = that ( used when talking about a thing for example tuo miema = that meme ) nömä = these nuo = those ne = they ken = who wich ( of many ) mik = what, wich ( of many ) jonkä = whom ainoa = only one erehä = some, certain, one härvä = few isse = self molebaha = both monna = many mua = other muatämä = a few sama = same toina = another huon = room törvtulou = welcome ehvotus = suggestion tekstu = text kanava = channel videvo = video kui = why, why for, but why maläš = skinny maši = out vallata = to take over gaaläš = to burn / gas tul = fire vezi = water myrk = poison lieda = ( any kind of liquid ) Pergal = ( power word it doesnt mean anything ) ruhaza = clothing paid = shirt höša = pants levála = leaf jogi = river mer = sea kassi = bag sugga = socks ikon = icon imadkozna = to pray tyyl = wind säng = bed ido = time muššo = toy labá = ball kommunisma = communism fašismi = fascism anarkiia = anarchy kapitalismi = capitalism ympäristö = enviroment pöllotä = to be scared rogia = brave marogia = coward villi = wild fem = metal mälma = ore kynsä = finger nail kohendua = to fix marši = march työ = work soitta = instrument vihko = notebook megza = to be born kulfölda = foreing telefuuna = phone fesek = paint zin = color festena = to paint suomä - uugrina = finno ugric täula = painting päiväine = sun mapäiväine = moon kala = fish monni = catfish libo = or lipu = flag giita = thanks Kääppähysse = theft Nero= = swamp nerö = genius papira = paper fani = fan sangara = hero paskuä = destroy pillu = vahinko krapula = hangover känni = drunk titoka = secret beteg = sick kad = age kuiba = how jä = and letra = ladder ronida = climb rahvaha = person ( when plural it means people ) ristikansa = human hirekat = news hirek = new mahirek = old orság = country mulda = dirt mää = ground tuola = chair piza = pizza vábmu = heart ( when talking about feelings ) hyöggä = attack iör = candy taivas = sky neva = name tulla = to come valdakunda = kingdom megtörte = to happen tahaba = to will mugaze = also nu = so / such kuina = like / than / but adna = to give napi = daily a = and us = möl synna = sin andiakse = sorry niille = them vastana = against mastroitha = to break älägä = and do not saata = to bring kiserta = temptation engeda = to let eröö = power kunnia = honor orságpajo = anthem gomba = mushroom ero = force köigi = everyone, all, every diela = thing kuiba dielat = how are you kuiba du öl = how are you hasonló = look like hossa = long ( time ) mahossa = short ( time ) kórhaza = hospital munka = job kristinusga = christianity usga = religion keinotekoinakyv = conlang keinotekoina = constructed kengä = shoe hölm = little stupid kastely = castle väeda = troop raiskama = to waste neha = sometimes ritkana = rarely maritkana = commonly mindig = allways mamingid = never mindiga = usualy uleina = general, usual, common tarnina = story koodi = code tiimi = team mango = mango kiwi = kiwi kirsika = cherry oliva = olive kätta = chat huuta = to scream mahuuta = to whisper piira = pie piirastas = drawing katolina = catholic sunni = sunni shia = shia hinda = hindu ortodox = orthodox protestanta = protestant raja = border perustella = to justify edia = ache noho = artic fox ty = deer mylkada = to dive ne = door sarno = egg täyna = full matäyna = empty seea = face savy = flood ulala = over maulala = under letra = to preserve letru = to protect mer = quickly mamer = slowly nuvaser = rainbow hevady = rib neda = road hamdaba = shed var = shore velli = brother sisga = sister pyöl = step ( like in stepsister, stepbrother ) pyol = half sepat = skin hymy = smile mylo = soap myma = sound lemor = soap bemol = flat mabemol = round tylak = abandoned mysakar = abdomen alala = ability viol = violin rumba = drum banja = banjo piana = piano lute = luutu saksafona = saxophone tuba = tuba tampuriina = tambourine harmonikka = accordion kebba = stick iloina = happy mailoina = unhappy neva = head saov = host gapu = wool riona = iron blöokka = block studio vágot = cut matema = math muanuga = plastic feny = light kapasolo = switch fozani = to cook keiddä = kitchen hönn = room tankka = tank akaria = aquarium valas = whale delfina = dolphin uniona = union vodka = vodka alkohola = alchohol dulongi = seel liigunda = sports elesega = enemy gepard = cheetah kameli = camel kilikonna = turtle vizilo = hippo koala = koala pupu = rabbit egeri = mouse panda = panda kirahvi = giraffe mursu = walrus hambasa = tooth kyvä = tongue sele = jelly loselöm = agreement veš = amber luguša = frog geografi = geography histoura = history imabar = ginger peidda = blanket kerros = layer suklaa = chocolate lyy = bone söksö = autumn kesä = summer tölva = winter kevät = spring sivu = site netta = internet varasto = storage kuu = moon planeetta = planet hiekka = sand laatikka = box universumi = universe vasara = hammer työgalu = tool pora = drill naula = nail šaja = tea te = thou vydašota = to transelate tulip = tulip uran = uranium ydinva = nuclear šuvagas = love ikkuna = window lamba = lamp vaal = elections puolua = party ( in politics ) liiga = movement ( in politics ) kam = blood moodas = change ilmasta = climate kilis = fear kilisa = to fear dir = fat ( adjective ) kinostan = intrested kinostana = to be intrested tote = feather munku = forest ( big ) sankuta = heavy masankuta = light namte = horn keaga = knee mite = liwer nyka = nose deri = pain dera = to fell pain taa = reindeer nemsaka = sharp manemska = blunt kydasa = to sleep loškeija = mosque aiga = time dely = weather tante = wide kunser = old makunser = young nomuta = to push mamuta = to pull muro = cereal piste = dot tasara = equality matasara = unequality tehtava = mission kórus = choir regulaatio = regulation maregulaatio = deregulation regulaata = to regulate maregulaata = to de regulate lippa = cap monda = to tell mágnas = magnet meso = field sedä = uncle täti = aunt asteroidi = asteroid kellena = should táma = theme suu = reason sanasto = vocubilary traaga = tragic sok = shock sokal = shocking kalasa = to fish uuzi = new mauuzi = old ( non living ) kyzymysä = question kyzymyksa = to question kursa = course hyväst = goodbye urálikalaine = uralican suomilaine = finn eestilaine = estonian Magiarilaine = hungarian suomi = finland eesti = estonia magiar = hungary resourssi = resource kalos = pirate karib = caribean pää = head studio = studio bagani = pagan mettä = forest lufenu = spruce termesa = nature bihanda = green korkia = tall ( non human ) makorkia = short ( non human ) helu = place mahelu = emptiness gomba = mushroom bogu = berry ( informal ) vai = only guta = to collect järvi = lake a = and täynn = full matäynn = empty ongi = fishing rod tääl = here kudai = every petäjä = scots pines kommentti = comment vastat = answer vastata = to answer korva = ear körva = to listen angla = england vena = russia britannia = britain mahtava = great mamahtava = ( opposite of great ) kaubanda = trade koosa = together makoosa = allone katastroofa = disaster muodo = mode simulátor = simulator test = test testa = to test iskola = school teremtö = creator iparama = tycoon sata = battle sota = war zóna = zone eterem = restaurant mamu = immigrant menedaser = manager tábor = camp tábora = to camp pump = beat pumpa = to beat saavutas = achiment saavutasa = to achive örökke = forever maörökke = never töyseba = to rise luovutta = to give up tuj = road ködys = seed uhendada = to unite uralaali = ural sengakotsa = bell juoma = drink mehu = juice jóla = well teja = milk miema = meme ripuli = diarrea bölis = police sakas = cook hajo = ship suhvve = relationship kiveka = to execute boss = boss bulatiše = goverment valaso = election votum = vote votuma = to vote artikla = article sääntö = rule konservatiiva = conservative liberaali = liberal lagi = law šosialismi = socialism minarkia = minarchy demokratia = democracy diktatoori = dictator feminismi = feminism vapauš = freedom egeletarianismi = egeletarianism šisälsota = civil war šisäl = inside koloniaalisuus = colonialism miema = meme tehvä = to create ( formal ) kenerála = general / in general mitvai = anything kysya = to ask suo = swamp ( big ) serades = treaty huvitav = intresting huvitava = to be intrested kävitunud = triggered pekoni = bacon hampurilaine = hamburger äijä = dude / guy hölku = lady hegu = hill borbela = barber nala = joke janta = prank marijuana = weed uguved = advocate uguveda = to advocate oudo = weird haba = beard vuntasid = mustache kisit = kinda nälmi = tongue kevi = stone altai-uralic = urataika taiga = magic velho = wizard jiäkur = ice hockey jalgakur = soccer / football ámerika = america passo = bass tonni = ton tonnikala = tuna lasak = salmon kapa = shark kun = when kertaa = times sisu = determination / never giving up / guts kiarusita = to sell out elado = for sale johta = to lead noma = to push manoma = to pull loisat = super / great / brilliant / exellent loina = parasite kopuna = skull tykistä = artilery divasana = division jako = split ryhma = group sirp = sickle kanta = proto / original muinaina = ancient muoksa = liver köna = louse jägi = scrap meta = metal sunisa = birth dosain = desing tolinen = real matolinen = fake / unreal / not true tolinenas = realistic matolinenas = unrealistic töhus = effective matöhus = uneffective märk = wet mamärk = dry mösos = continent sos = part sumösos = sub continent piologia = biology kösön = gratefull kandama = to wear erektia = erection kaku = cake pula = bun keksi = biscuit / cookie kup = jar hiha = sleeve haaste = challenge vaimo = wife aviobriha = husband tuotano = production tuote = product egesatas= unification vessapytta = toilet pytta = tub kylpy = bath vessa = wc prosentti = % paari = bar nukke = puppet kulonbos = diverse kulonbosoos = diversity rotu = race naul = nail saha = saw mut = nut ritaisu = wrench ruvi = screw ruvimaisle = screwdriver rigas = rich marigas = poor typo = typo virhe = error ala = field pelto = farm otsu = forehead hulam = wave pus = kiss nepa = folk huum = drug lääh = drug ( medical ) pipo = woolly hat luom = mole näpyl = pimple pubertáš = puberty huondes = dawn / morning napkele = sunrise del = noon napnyga = sunset hämär = dusk ild = evening keskild = midnight kesk = middle väihet = option jakaj = dealer jakaja = to deal hepra = zebra papu = bean rokki = rock museo = museum astronatti = astronaut lagibriha = lawyer penataros = cashier artisti = artist mainoš = ad lakamattu = constantly kai = all kiuza = to bully utmuta = guide teurastaja = butcher kokki = chef opaššaja = teacher pakajaššaja = speaker toimišto = office politiikko = politician valmiz = ready mavalmiz = not ready ei = ( word to make the next word stronger ) kodi = home huraa =cheer rešursa = resource tyrannia = tyranny kiuzata = to bully lakamattu = constantly kerem = please gerbu = coat of arms uni = sleep viha = anger ylatusa = suprise emote = emote suru = sad korky = bear vara = to hold arg = other pyrku = smoke tat = thou ämad = to sit selkup = šölkumi kušaj = some vadi = raw meat mätjä = tail kodš = snow šomna = frozen snow šher = frozen thin snow šäär = melting snow jää = ice köpša = hole in the snow kušä = thin snow ilmu = air kuoppa = hole yksänkertai = simple mayksänkertai = complicated sijamuoto = grammatical case siellä = there oma = own hölp = easy mahölp = hard vuoš = year fuomata = to notice mafuomata = to ignore paista = to shine uvvella = again huomän = tomorrow mahuomän = yesterday nygöi = now / currently manygöi = never tödakanni = adjective supstantiiva = substantive verpi = verb mandarin = mandarin yleina = in general suu = mouth rusin = raisin kus = thick makus = thin paradisom = tomato silm = eye fegelem = disciplime tista = clean kara = town auto = car kosa = goat kyrany = bite doridi = bloom dorudaz = blossom bronz = bronze vödör = bucket šurveta = to shout mašurveta = to whisper kerku = building kankar = capital šomutur = carbon hapi = oxygen šaj = carrion pošaban = cheek kina = china taivan = taiwan monkolia = mongolia japounii = japan iiri = ireland kanadii = canada grönmö = greenland ismö = iceland turgi = turkey ( country ) kölkkun = turkey ( bird ) kobalt = cobalt posölm = agreement vijis = assasin okean = ocean atlanti = atlantic lime = sitrom kynom = belly kuryt = bitter furat = bore rugalma = flexibility ešor = carex viki = wiki vikipedii = wikipedia kešu = cashew katalpa = catalpa urgön = copper pur = cowberry hils = dandruff samár = donkey anorekia = anorexia luurango = skeleton vyjnu = slaughter natrij = sodium kodaš = to abandon artam = ability pušta = can ( verb ) kannu = can ( objective ) huilu = flute ranska = france šaksu = germany harsona = trombone šiir = computer mouse mönithór = monitor tarra = sticker nugrani = to jump, to leap vaiht = to switch kytki = switch šöraš = to abolish abort = abortion ubaš = above vesteget = corruption inteks = index brändi = brand meški = sing ääliö = jerk gepembiru = robot värina = treble ruokki = sweden interju = interview veskid = abroad kulfoldo = foreign förum = forum nulvajulki = public mönabeisa = to admit onulaš = chin šimane = chimp toši = very pydanta = to apologise bosanat = pardon táplal = nutrition huom = note muistä = to memorise hibastata = to blame ertek = value šertbe = victim vena = viena idvöld = austria völd= power sabaga = to leave masabaga vikig = vikin yal = village jokepu = handsome erašhe = family ušenet = message pyhimus = saint bäläš = autism rämösennus = depression jonasonas = harassment mukho = crush ( romantical ) jone = jerk ( a really bad one ) eelo = nerd tokeleta = perfect matokeleta = imperfect tokeletasa = perfection matokeletasa = imperfection lalta = to breathe malalta = to choke apan = combat sem = core puhas = clean ( formal ) mapuhas = dirty ( formal ) etšem = competition tena = correct matena = wrong lenata = to count társä = partner koarva = horn nuole = arrow suone = vein oume = cherry kävre = friend aktiv = active nemetkös = international kösöseg = community kisarolag = exclusive viititusta = to delay liituda = to join muill = other peruza =to be based peruz = basic oigei = right balra = left tollari = dollar euro = euro senti = cent penni = penny tenu = fact matenu = assumption, theory, proposal, doctrine, etc profeta = prophet kurkki = cork gurki = crane ( bird ) testamentti = testament viilei = cool data = data agu = brain pabbi = priest pavvi = pope vargauš = heist paik = position soport = group eguterses = symphaty satlos = satellite sövetseges = ally angyal = angel forradal = revolution koalikio = coalition ellensek = opposition näämö = face kez = hand ehseg = hunger ideológia = ideology uldosesiman = paranoia sorongas = anxiety kapin= rebellion evpapsa = broom vojeh = animal invazio = invasion ammö = all ( very formal ) talspivdi = christmas tierri = healt lejavötamöd = easter täpintöks = loan livonia = liivi urma = shower vizakuoda = prison ( very formal ) muodoli = formal mamuodoli = informal idej = idea pitki = thunder ukkonen = thunder ( formal ) duntš = knife šanoituš = lyric tekši = text tanz = dance zio = nut mözio = peanut manduzio = almond elpušta = to slay štueppe = steppe vitolaš = sail kar = arm könök = elbow lokka = hip zurnalistu = journalist ( formal ) ujagiro = journalist könytar = library okei = ok hyvattelyt = congratulations kammotav = creepy kultára = culture vehsar = fox bötti = robot / bot anpel = aprilfools nägö = vision / aspect / sight manägö = blind / blindness sur = cheese nenu = daugther nu = son izä = dad parovoz = engine höyr = steam mufinsi = muffin nibua = needle pya = nose aigasin = early maaigasin = lately templei = temple muorra = long tree savve = rain vär = shade esernuo = umbrella kanikul = holiday parumba = to hurry kossetes = publish tartalom = content pahv = cardboard vapau = free tasa = equal arvogus = dignity / worth suotu = endowed lekismere = conscience törvena = to act towards = kohdi toisi = each other miel = mind / spirit vellizyy = brotherhood hivatalos = official pelda = example iäni = voice pontos = exact / accurate šám = number rakni = to put mert = for vagu = or markkin = market elag = enough sis = in masis = out erosak = violence párbaj = duel vahina = to hurt tapa = way haki = hack asi = thing ( formal ) folukonu = fluent toit = food gors = fast magors = slow eterem = restaurant világ = earth látoga = to visit köi = every neper = popular kelja = purpose vaik = even tough kielta = to prohibit mena = to go utelisuus = curiosity ölsi = would oluline = vital kiza = game se = it sana = to say söv = folk clothing udsöv = traditional udmurt cloth susöv = traditional finnish clothing kasöv = traditional karelian clothing kosöv = traditional permic clothing mosöv = traditional mordovic clothing masöv = traditional hungarian clothing sásöv = traditional saami clothing gulaš = goulash mämi = Finnish Easter pudding Šipainiekka = karelian pasty ruovtas = traditional saami tent páprika = pepper ukonusga = traditional uralic paganistic religion jogu = someone jogin = some, any, other urdánarbeš = traditional uralic dance šauna = true finnish sauna sauna = sauna kalev = kalevala ruiš = rye ruišleibö = finnish rye bread teles = entire / whole varv = toe elenna = to take nö = the ones pööta = to miss ömm = ( emotial word means i am not sure/ idk ) höh ( emotial word means well thats bad ) áa ( emotial word means i just got it ) jaahas ( emotial word means well..... ) jes = ( emotial word means YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! )